The Diary
by Chris's girl 14
Summary: Ever wondered what the characters thought about diary's and life? Rated teen for mild language and mention of nudity.
1. Yugi's Diary

The Diary's of the Yugioh Gang

Chapter One

Yugi's Diary

I do **Not **own yugioh but I wish I did

Entry One

Dear Diary, I found some diary's in a store that I was browsing through and thought they were the cutest thing. I bought one for everyone and hope that they like them. I never knew writing in a diary felt so good. Maybe the others will feel the same way.

* * *

Entry Two 

The gang didn't seem so interested in their diary's. Tea, Mokuba, and Serenity were the only people that seemed to like them. Yami ran off cursing someplace because he didn't like the idea of writing down his feelings. Tristan and Joey wanted to burn theirs. I'm not sure how Kaibareacted since I had Mokuba give it to him. My guess is that he hated it and wanted to burn it. I feel hurt inside.

* * *

Entry Three 

Today I forced Yami to write in his diary about his feelings about the past two days. He screamed at me and said something about going to hide the sugar. I think he still needs some time to cope with the diary. I hope he doesn't try to send anyone to the shadow realm. He shouldn't but when he's angry... 

* * *

Entry Four

I caught Yami before he hurt anyone. He still hates the diary and refuses to use it. I figured out what he was talking about when he said he was going to hide the sugar. He's afraid that I'm going to get sugar high. Yami should know me better than that by now, but I guess he doesn't. Sigh... Why does Yami have to be that way. Well Tristan and Joey used their diary's. So did Mokuba, Tea, and Serenity, What surprised me most was the fact that Kaiba used his. I guess being a CEO in high school will make you do just about anything.

* * *

Entry Five

I found the sugar that Yami hid. I never knew that Sugar tasted so good! The day is a blur. All that I remember is finding the sugar all the way in China about 10,000 feet under the ground. On my way there, I dodged knives, duel monsters, fire, and traps that could kill a person. When Yami found me he said "Oh Ra! How the Hell did Yugi get the sugar!" I guess I should go bug Yami know.


	2. Yami and His Freaky Diary

The Diary's of the Yugioh Gang

I Do Not Own Yugioh but I Wish I Did

Thanks to my reviewers. I'm glad somebody cares.

Chapter Two

Yami and His Freaky Diary

Entry One

Yugi and his girlish ways. Why the Hell did he get me this freakin' diary? Sometimes I really wish he wasn't my hikari. Hmmm...wonder how everyone else reacted to the diary's.

* * *

Entry Two

I wonder why I ran off when Yugi handed me the diary. Maybe it's because writing in a diary is girly or maybe the thought of writing down my feelings instead of telling them to Yugi is just to hard for me. Well whatever. Tea, Mokuba, and Serenity all loved their diary's. I'm curious about why and how Mokuba can like a diary.

* * *

Entry Three

Stupid Yugi. He thinks I haven't been writing in this stupid thing. Well this is what I have to say to him, I have been writing in this thing. I screamed at him and went to hide the sugar. Last time he was sugar high, he nearly destroyed me and the entire town! I hid the sugar about 10,000 feet below the surface of China. There's no way he'll ever find the sugar.

* * *

Entry Four

My anger was so strong and out of control that I nearly sent some of my friends to the shadow realm. Luckily for me, Yugi calmed me down before I did. It's always Yugi to the rescue. Why can't I rescue anyone?

Yugi was acting strange today. It seemed as though he was searching for someone or something. Oh Ra! He might be searching for the sugar. Joey was also acting in a strange manner today as well. He was nervous and shaky all day long. I think the others know something that I don't.

* * *

Entry Five

Oh Ra! Yugi found the sugar. How the Hell did he survive my traps and other things? He must be invincible. The entire house was on fire. Seems I can't leave Yugi in the house all by himself. The neighbors say that he was jumping off the walls and running down the street naked. I better go find Yugi.

Yugi was unconcious under a tree. Kaiba was there andhe was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. I told him that Yugi had found the sugar. Later he said that Yugi would be fine. He also said that he loved his diary.I'm glad that Yugi was still unconcious because if he had heard those words he probably would have died of shock. I wonder what I'm going to do about the house.

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Kaiba's Disturbed Diary

I do not own yugioh but I wish I did

Chapter Three

Kaiba's Diary

Entry One

Mokuba brought me this awesome diary from Yugi. It's bright pink and fuzy. Pink is my favorite color. Since my life is so screwed up, writing down my feelings has become my favorite thing to do.

That Tea(Anzu) girl is so hot that it's unberable, but at the same time, she's so freaking peppy that it scares the shit out of me. I hope that Mokuba doesn't read this. He'd tease me for life if he knew that I had a crush on a damn hot girl.

* * *

Entry Two

Wheeler has been acting strange lately. There's a rumor that he's dating Mai Valentine. He's a mutt to the point of that he can't even figure out that she hates him so much. Damn mutt. Oh my Ra!Mokuba found the sugar. Shit! The house is probably gonna end up to the point of no repair. Mokuba! YOU'RE SO GROUNDED FOR LIFE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GIVE ME THE SADDEST PUPPY EYES! NOTHING WILL WORK AGAINST ME! I'M TOO COLD EARTED AND MEAN! Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?

* * *

Entry Three

Mokuba destroyed the house with his sugar high frenzy. He was really hurt when I said that I was too cold hearted and mean. That's why he destroyed the house. Besides he was a sugar high maniac.

Wheeler is still acting strange. He had better not be trying to get with my girl. If he is, he won't live to duel or be a mutt ever again.

* * *

Entry Four

That damned pharaoh nearly sent me to the shadow realm. The little squirt, Yugi stopped Yami before he sent me there. I wonder what would happen if Yugi was fed some sugar. Hahahahahah...That freakin' retarted pharoah will probably go crazy and die. (maniacly laughs)

* * *

Enrty Five

Yugi became my best friend when I saw him running stark naked down the street. I watched for a while, and then I noticed that he passed out. I walked over to him and dragged him under a tree. I knew the signs. He was sugar high. That damned pharoah needs a lesson in hidding sugar. Here comes Mr. Highness now. Yami said "what the hell did you do to my hikari?" I said "Nothing, he's just passed out from havng to much sugar."

Oh my Ra! Yugi became my best friend when I saw him running down the street stark naked. Does that mean I'm gay? No, that couldn't be. I like tea. Holy shit! I'm bi!

* * *

When I said disturbed, was I right? Please review. 


	4. Mokuba's Diary

I do not own yugioh

Chapter Four

Mokuba's Diary

Entry One

I just love diary's! They're so much fun to write in. Mine is purple with my name printed neatly on it. Like this...M O K U B A K A I B A. I hope seto dosn't read this. He's been acting stranger than Joey has.

* * *

Entry Two

Seto yelled at me today. He said I was grounded for life just because I became a sugar high maniac. He also said that he was too cold hearted and mean. Nothing would work against him. Seto said those things because I was not only sugar high but I tried to give him puppy eyes. Joey is still acting strange.

* * *

Entry Three

The crazy pharoah was looking for places to hide some sugar. He looked left, right, up and down. Later he told me that he hid the sugar somewhere in China. A couple hours later, that stupid pharoah tried to send my brother to the cursed shadow realm. I really hate the pharoah.

* * *

Entry Four

Yugi was the one who saved my brother from that wicked pharoah. My brother even said that he loved his diary. (passing out any second now) Tristan and Joey warmed up to their diary's. Tea, Serenity, and myself just love them. I betcha that Yugi is having a crazy time trying to get creepy pharaoh dude to write in his. I can't belive that I forgot about Ryou. I have to go meet at his house soon and give him a present.

* * *

Entry Five

My brother said that Yugi became his best friend when he was running down the street naked. I wonder what that means? Maybe a little peak into his diary would help.

That was way more information than I bargined for! Seto's bi! Wait until I tell the others. I wonder what tea will think of him now?

* * *

please review. flames accepted 


	5. Joey's Diary

I do not own yugioh

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I'll try to make this chapter funny, but my writing goes to paper as soon as the idea pops into my head. Also, LPGurl you're welcome for your Happy B-Day!

Chapter Five

Joey's Diary

* * *

Entry One

Why did Yugi even thinkdat I would write in this damn thing. This stupid thing is orange with a unicorn on it. Whatda Hell was Yugi thinking? Whyda Hell am I writing in this thing? I should go and burn da damn thing with Tristan.

* * *

Entry Two

Da pharoah didn't like da diary at all. He ran off to what seemed like a distant land. He freaked out more dan I did.

Today I found out a secret about my crush. I over heard her at school. She said dat she liked me. I just hope dat Kaiba dosn't try to take her away from me like he's done with just about every other girl. Stupid rich kaiba. Dat jerk is always messing with dat head of mine. Some manners he has! Damn Kaiba. He just hit me in the head with his locker. How the Hell can I still write? He hit me so hard that I should be knocked out right about now.

* * *

Entry Three

I over heard dat Kaiba had one Hell of a time calming Mokuba down. He was sugar high I guess.

I think dat Kaiba is trying to get with my girl. If he is he isn't going to live another day!

Dat pharoah Yami had another freak out today. He ran off, but before he did he yelled at Yuge. I hope dat things don't get any worse between da two of them. We need them. Yugi is the person who keeps our group going besides Tea dat is.

* * *

Entry Four

I figured that today I would talk about myself. The girl I want and Kaiba might be trying to get is my best buddy Tea. She's so nice but at da same time, I like Mai. I wonder who dat I should ask out? Dat's a problem for another day.

Yuge was acting kinda strange today. He was searching for something. Holly Ra! No! It can't be! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

Entry Five

You're probably wondering why dat I freaked out yesterday right? I saw Yuge walking up the street with a bag of sugar. The pharoah was gone. After Yugi was done scarfing down the sugar, he undressed himself. He ran downda street naked, while everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Da pharoah got back in time to see Kaiba dragging an unconcious Yugi underneath a tree. He was so unhappy! Uh oh! He spotted me! RUNNNNN FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED 


	6. Tea's Insane Diary

The Diary's of the Yu-Gi-Oh Gang

Chapter six

Tea or Anzu's Diary

I do NOT own Yugioh! But I wish I did

Entry One

Diaries! Diaries! Friendship! Friendship! And more diary's! Look at my awesome gift from Yugi! Guess what it is? It's a diary! I get to write down my feelings! Hurrah!

Entry Two

Dance lessons are fun. Yeah! My teacher says that I am getting very good. I wonder if I could become the best dancer in the world some day.

Tristan and Joey threatened to burn their diaries. Why would anyone want to destroy something as unique and interesting as a diary? Oh well. Not my problem.

Entry Three

Yami had a mental break down. Yugi called me and told me all about it. He said that Yami screamed at him when he suggested writing in his diary. I hope that he's ok.

Did I mention that Yami attempted to send Kaiba to the shadow realm? I think he has gone mentally crazy just like me!

Entry Four

Yugi was acting sneakily today. He had better not be searching for the damn Ra accursed sugar! Opps! Did I just say a bad word?

Anyway, friendship is a good thing. Without my friends I wouldn't exist. My master told me that friendship is my life. If I had no friendship, then he said that I would die a slow and painful death. So instead I remain cheery, peppy and full of friendship!

Entry Five

Yugi was running around naked with a bag of sugar. Uh oh! Yugi has sugar! Run for your LIVES! He will destroy you. Yugi! Remember friendship!

Kaiba was acting weird today. I wonder if he's gay or something crazy like that?


	7. Jo and Tris burn diary non chapter

The Diary's of the Yu-gi-oh gang

This is a non chapter

This part is about when Tris and Joe wanted to burn their diaries

I don't own Yugioh

"Hey Tristan, why da hell did Yuge think that we would write in these things? I mean look at dis damn thing. It's a freaking diary!"

"Calm down Joey. I don't like it either. Let's burn these damn things."

Sure, that sounds like fun. Burning is good. Only one problem, where are we going ta burn them and how are we going ta burn them?"

"At my house in the fireplace with a lot of matches and other flammable objects is where we'll burn them. At least we will be rid of these horrid things!"

So Tristan and Joey slowly made their way to his house to create a fire. Tristan's neighbors were a little suspicious when they noticed smoke coming out of the chimney when it was 100 degrees outside. But they didn't care.

"Fire's all ready for operation dispose of freaking diary Joey." So Tristan threw his diary in the flames and watched it melt and tear away.

_I can't do this. Yuge bought me dis thing as a gift. It wouldn't feel right. I'm his friend and I would not want to break his heart. He's to good a friend for dat. _

"Come on Joey. Throw yours in, or I'll help you."

"Tristan, we're not being very good friends ya know. Yuge bought dese as gifts for us. He tried to find something to make us happy, and the way that we repay him is by burning them. We are terrible friends and I don't think that I will be able to forgive myself for being so awful."

"Your right Joey, I feel really awful now. I feel as though I let down my best friend."

The two boys sat guiltily and stared at the floor. "Hey Tristan, let's go buy you a new diary to replace your other one.

"Ok."

With that thought, the two boys set of to go buy a new diary for Tristan. Hopefully he won't try to burn that one like he did the first. Maybe now the boys will understand friendship better.

Please review


	8. Ryou's Diary

Ryou's Diary

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 8

Entry One

Dear Diary, today Mokuba brought me a diary. He said that Yugi bought everyone else one and I should have one too. He's a darling compared to my dumb Yami who's out to kill everything in sight. Sigh….

* * *

Entry Two

Bakura kissed a girl right in my face. Ewe…. That was disgusting. Not only that, but he kissed her in my room. That evil…(add many colorful words here).

* * *

Entry Three

Yami went to hide sugar today. He was very angry and distraught. Something about a diary? Maybe later I should talk to him to get him to calm down.

* * *

Entry Four

Yami almost sent Kaiba to the shadow realm. I became happy for some reason. My Yami must have really rubbed off on me. I act like him a little bit now. Somebody save me!

* * *

Entry Five

Today I saw Kaiba drag a naked Yugi under a tree. I wonder what happened to him? Did he have to much sugar again? He's really scary when that happens.

Oh…Look at that. There's a gigantic bird that's about to eat me. Isn't it pretty? Look at all of the colors.

Why the hell am I in a birds' mouth? It must have tried to eat me, or put me under a spell. Well, diary how am I supposed to get out of here?

* * *

please review 


	9. Bakura's Diary of Evil

Bakura's Diary

Me No Owny Yu-Gi-Oh. So stop asking!

Chapter Nine

Entry One

Ever since my annoying hikari got a diary from Mokuba, he has been acting weird. He is either depressed or so happy that it's scary. He bought me a freakin' diary. Why am I writing in this damn thing? I should just send this fucking thing to the shadow realm. You know what? It's not even worth my shadow magic. I should just do it the old fashioned way. The old fashioned way would be throwing it in a river. Niagara Falls would be better. (Don't own Niagara Falls)

* * *

Entry Two

I made my evil little hikari want to throw up. I kissed a girl in his face. I paid the girl to kiss me, but of course Ryou is too damn stupid to know that. I can't believe that he doesn't know that I'm gay. I just kissed her in his room to make him sick and my plan worked quite well.

* * *

Entry Three

I can't believe I'm writing about my worst enemy in here. The damn pharaoh was freaking out about a diary. I'm manlier than he is. He won't go near his diary without screaming fucking bloody murder. Later the old fart went off hiding sugar from his runt of a hikari. He is really scary when he gets a hold of sugar. It's enough to make me the powerful Bakura frightened. '

I sent some random shity people on the street to the shadow realm. They deserved it. Them and their annoyingness. They were talking on the street in front of my mighty house of doom. Why the hell they were there, I will never know. They must have been newbie's. No one ever comes near the almighty Bakura. I will show them never to mess with me again.

* * *

Entry Four

The pharaoh has finally lost it. He attempted to send the sad attempt of a human named Kaiba to the shadow realm. His damn ass hikari was there to save him. Why does he always pop up when he's wanted the least? I noticed a sly and happy smile on my hikari's face when this was happening. It quickly vanished as he realized what he was smiling at. I've done a good job of whipping him into shape.

* * *

Entry Five

Yugi, the twerp, was being looked at by Kaiba. The more interesting part was that he had no clothes on. Utter destruction was among us. I can feel it in my blood. Mwahahahahahahhahhahhahhahahhahhahhahhahhahahhahhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. My evil laugh needs a lot of work. There's no way in hell that this would scare anybody.

I heard a rumor that Kiaba is bi. What do you think diary? What would you think of me dying you black?

* * *

please review 


	10. Mai's Diary

Mai's Diary

I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Entry One

You're such a pretty purple diary. I just love you so much. You're my favorite color, Hun. I would think that someone as sensitive and loving as Joey would like you as well. Who's to say, he might already have a diary. I wonder where that lover boy is right now.

* * *

Entry Two

I saw my poor baby Joey. Fucking ass Kaiba hit him in the head with a locker. I swear to you Kaiba, someday you will pay for all of the horrible things you've done to my baby. I love him, but of course Joey is to dumb to even know or understand a female. I swear; the only girl he understands is Tea and his sister Serenity. When will he ever learn?

* * *

Entry Three

I was fired from work today. I was seen while writing in my diary. Why do you have to be my helper and yet killer. I have to work in order to keep from going poor. Joey eats so much when he's over; it's almost like I never bought any food at all.

I overheard that Joey has a tough decision to make. Which girl will he choose? Will it be Tea or I? I want him to choose me. Kaiba is after Tea. Oh great. That means that his male instincts will be kicking in at any time now. He will go and try to beat Kaiba up.

* * *

Entry Four

Stupid head Kaiba, the more than deserving CEO, was nearly sent to the shadow realm. HAHA. Of course, Yugi just had to be there to protect him. He may be my friend, but he just gets in the way.

Entry Five

Everyone ran away from Yugi, the sugar high maniac. I just laughed at them, Hun. He couldn't possibly be that destructive, could he? Later, I saw Ryou hanging inside of a bird's mouth. I wonder what he was doing there. He had some kind of a book with him. Whatever, Hun.

* * *

please review 


	11. YUgi's Diary Two

The Diary

Chapter 11

Yugi's Diary 2

Entry One

I feel a strong wind approaching from the south and everyone around me seems to get further away from me. Sometimes I feel as though they are growing up and leaving me before I'm ready to let them go. Is there anybody who can help me? Anybody at all?

This is how I feel diary. I feel as though I am being dragged away from my friends. Are they going to leave me or is Yami going to leave me? I don't want him to go! I am going to go and cry for a while. Maybe then I'll feel a bit better. Sometimes I just need time. I'll see you later diary. Maybe a therapist will help me. Do you know any?

Entry Two

Today I feel better. My friends were actually around me and tried to comfort me when they saw me crying yesterday. I really needed that. Weeks will go by and I feel so separated from them. Do you know why? Am I just loosing myself to the world of misery and despair? I feel a surge of misery and sadness coming. I shall go for now…..

Entry Three

Much of the sadness is coming from Yami. It's pouring into me through the link. That's why I've felt so down, it's because he feels down. I wonder if I should try to talk to him. Last time I talked to him he yelled at me. I guess it won't hurt to try.

Entry Four

He won't let me in the link. I wonder why he feels like this. Is Yami in love with me or is he just having a tough time in the world today? It's going to take work to figure that out.

Entry Five

I am beginning a plan with my friends to try to figure out what's wrong with my beloved Yami. I love him so much both as a friend and if he'll let me a lover. He doesn't understand passion of two lovers and all of the friends that he has. Yami needs mental help whether he wants it or not. The only people who can help him are his friends and I but he won't let us in. He won't let us penetrate his wound nor will he tell us why he's feeling this way. I should go. Yami is having another wave of sadness and despair.


	12. Yami's Diary 2

The Diary

Chapter 12

Yami's Diary 2

Entry One

Yugi and I both have been so freakin' depressed lately, and I think it's for two completely different reasons. I don't really know though! It pisses me off just thinking about it.

It pisses me off even more to see my hikari crying. Why though? Why do I always get to gosh danged emotional whenever I think about him? What could this all mean?

* * *

Entry Two

I got really upset again yesterday. I saw my poor beloved little hikari crying his eyes out and talking about how much he felt like we were all leaving him. I would never do that! I love him too much!

Ok, wait a minute. When in Ra's name did I decide that I am in love with Yugi? What the heck? Wasn't it that when I first got this diary that I called Yugi stupid? Argh! Feelings are too damned complicated!!

* * *

Entry Three

I don't know why, but I feel so sad, and upset. I'm not even sure why. Perhaps I'm upset with myself for falling in love with Yugi, or maybe it's that I'm just something else.

My sadness is affecting Yugi through the mind link. He's been all down in the dumps lately. Gasp! I'm such a retard! No wonder no one likes me lately. I really need to cheer up and talk to Yugi.

* * *

Entry Four

Yugi wants to talk to me, but I'm not ready to tell him how I really feel. I'm afraid that he won't accept me, even though I'm pretty sure he's gay. Sigh… feelings suck…

* * *

Entry Five

I can't do it. I can't tell him how I feeel. Rah, it's just too hard. He knows something's up with me. My depression has surged through the link, but I can't let him know. He'll think I'm a freak or something. I mean seriously, we've known eachother for how long? You can't just go and fall inlove with your best friend can you? Can you? Sigh…

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there you all go. A new chapter after what felt like forever, which is probably because it's been well over 2 years. I'm sorry if it's not good, or if it's not funny. It's just that I really wanted to update it, and I was sick of seeing the last update date, because it was so long ago, you know? Anyway, I hope you will review, despite everything. As usual, I still accept flames and reviews with constructive criticism. Please review? 


End file.
